Space Contest Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow, Piper, Cyclonis, Cyclonian No.2, Scar (Voiced by: Scott McNeil) and new ally Star (Voiced by: Richard Ian Cox) must race to impress the Guardians of the Multiverse in a space contest racing from one star to another star and also rescue Piper's Mum (Voiced by: Nicole Oliver). PiperxAerrow at the end


Space Contest Starring Piper and Aerrow

Aerrow and Piper were enjoying the sun of the Far Side of Atmos.

"Still missing your Mum Pi?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah I just wish one of Scar's race would be willing to tell us." Sighed Piper.

Then some of Scar's ships came flying in.

"Blast it!" cried Aerrow. "Still we could catch one of the aliens and have them tell us where their planet is and where they have your Mum Piper."

"Good plan Aerrow." Agreed Piper.

Then Cyclonis' goons attacked!

"Oh man!" cried Aerrow and Piper together then they saw one of Scar's race trying to fight the Talons but having a hard time.

"He looks young." Said Piper.

"I'm only 13 in human years the name's Star." Replied the Invader Trooper.

"Trooper Star don't talk to the enemy!" yelled Scar down a tannoy!

"You forget Scar Atmos is mine to control!" yelled Cyclonis as she and Cyclonian No.2 blasted Scar's ship then Scar opened fired then a big blast of red energy hit Aerrow, Piper, Scar, Star, Cyclonis and Cyclonian No.2!

"We are the Guardians of the Multiverse you have disturbed our hibernation." Said seven voices.

"So sorry sirs and ma'am's but the Invaders were attacking our world." Cried Piper. "Give us a chance to make it up to you."

The Guardians of the Multiverse disgusted it.

"Alright you must race from this star here to this star there." Replied the Guardians. "But no Binding from any of you humans."

Aerrow and Piper nodded.

"Good luck Aerrow and Piper." Said Lynn saluting her friends.

Soon Aerrow, Piper, Cyclonis, Cyclonian No.2, Scar and Star were in three different spacecraft.

"GO!" called the Guardians.

Soon Aerrow and Piper got the hang of the race but Scar was making Star cheat as Cyclonis and Cyclonian No.2 were fighting over who was driving.

"That Star alien looks scared." Noted Aerrow.

"I agree." Said Piper then she saw some meteors heading for Scar and Star! "Hang on Aerrow going to do a little detour!"

Aerrow nodded as Piper bashed the meteors away from Scar and Star's ship!

"The Storm Hawks saved us." Gasped Star.

"Don't thank them they are still the enemy." Growled Scar.

Soon Aerrow and Piper were teleported to a planet where there were humans watching!

"Go Storm Hawks!" cheered the humans which made Aerrow and Piper did a friendly smile to the humans as they were teleported to another planet of ocean.

"Careful I can see Cyclonis behind us Pi!" warned Aerrow.

"Thanks for the warning." Piper said then she saw Scar and Star. "Must avoid these Sharks and the electric creatures!"

Then Star blasted his ship ahead saving Aerrow and Piper from a shark!

"DID YOU JUST SAVE THE STORM HAWKS?!" asked Scar angrily.

"Just making up for time." Replied Star and he winked at Piper and Aerrow.

"Maybe Star could tell us where the Invader's planet and your Mum is Pi." Suggested Aerrow.

"We'll ask him after the race." Agreed Piper as she and Aerrow raced to another portal where they saw the Forbidden City. "We must be back in time as I can see you destroying the statue of the Oracle. Good work."

Aerrow blushed.

Then loads of rocks came down!

Meanwhile Cyclonis and Scar planned something!

"Time for a little cheating!" cackled Cyclonis as she damaged the ship Aerrow and Piper were in as Scar ejected star from the ship he had!

"I knew he'd do it sooner or later and I'm glad." Said Star as he helped Aerrow and Piper avoid some rocks! "And in answer to you two I know where your Mum is Miss Piper."

"You can tell us after the race Star." Replied Piper.

"There's a damaged Switchblade we can use that to get to the portal!" called Aerrow and Piper and Star nodded as they all got on it!

"You two are the most honourable humans I have met." Replied Star. "Infact you two are the only humans I have met."

"Thanks." Smiled Piper and Aerrow soon they flew ahead of Scar, Cyclonis and Cyclonian No.2.

"Time to end this!" yelled Cyclonian No.2 as he bashed Scar!

"OI!" yelled Scar.

Soon then were near the star which was the finish line near a blue and green planet.

"Almost finished I'm going low on energy." Said Piper trying to how her breath.

"Don't open your mouth unless you need to Pi." Instructed Aerrow holding her hand as they and Star went across the finish line!

"The race is over but we can't have two winners." Said the Guardians of the Multiverse.

"(trying to breathe) We can't race sirs and ma'am's me and my girlfriend are losing air." Called Aerrow.

Then the Guardians placed helmets on to Aerrow and Piper.

"How come you can breathe Star?" asked Piper.

"My race lives without air." Replied Star. "Sirs and ma'am's we used teamwork could we call this a tie?"

The Guardians thought on this.

"Aerrow, Piper and Star well done there is hope for your races Cyclonis and Scar you two try fighting again and you are both banished." Warned the Guardians. "Also Storm Hawks you are to fulfil a prophecy one day."

"Ok but Piper needs her Mum back." Said Aerrow.

"Yes and I promised I'd tell them!" noted Star.

"Ok Aerrow, Piper and Star to the Invader's planet away!" called the Guardians leaving Cyclonis, Scar and Cyclonian No.2 on the empty planet.

Soon Star showed Aerrow and Piper where Piper's Mum was.

"Piper darling." Smiled Piper's Mum.

"Mum." Smiled Piper and she hugged with her Mum.

"Glad to see my girlfriend happy again." Smiled Aerrow. "Thanks Star, Guardians."

"Don't mention it." Smiled Star. "I will rally all of my race and stop Scar from trying to invade Atmos."

"Thanks." Smiled Aerrow and Piper as the Guardians took all three of the humans back to Atmos. "Until we meet again Star."

"Until we meet again." Smiled Star to his new friends.

Later…

"Atmos is still in danger but we and Star will help you." Said the Guardians.

"Thanks you sirs and ma'am's." said Aerrow and Piper saluting their new allies.

"Thank you Aerrow and Piper for coming to my rescue." Smiled Piper's Mum. "I will aloud you two to date."

"Thank you." Said Aerrow.

"And Aerrow thanks for helping me get Mum back." Smiled Piper and she and Aerrow kissed.

Iris Out


End file.
